Baras's Revenge-Into the clone wars
by Ladisn
Summary: Dark Lord of the Sith and The Emperors Wrath Karnaan has lost everything in Baras's one last act of revenge, from beyond the grave. Can Karnaan find a new life 4000 years into the future? Or will the loss of everything he holds dear be too much. rated T because i havnt written the rest of the story yet. Enjoy the story and please Review.
1. Chapter 1 Baras

**Authors Note  
**

**This may or may not be related to the main story, which I have yet to write, it might just be a once off with the same characters and all. Just a story for fun, please write reviews and comment, would love to hear people's opinions.**

**Chapter One**

Karnaan slammed his fist into the wall, nearly denting it. The former Dark lord of the Sith and the Emperors Wrath held his hand gingerly and hung his head with a sigh, thinking back on past events as he sat on the bed. First class on a republic shuttle or not, it was nothing compared to the bed on his fury class interceptor. He clenched his fist as he thought of his ship, it was gone, along with its crew; his whole life, gone in a single moment and he was unable to stop it.

_**Flashback: The Incident.**_

Karnaan was walking through the last Base of his former master Darth Baras. For three years he had avoided this place, the memory and his hatred towards Baras and his betrayal was still fresh even after all the time that had passed.

As Karnaan reached the middle of the control room, he something caught his attention, something about the walls seemed off. Cautiously he approached the back wall and gently put his hand on it and then gave a slight smile. He slowly waved his hand in front of him and the part of the wall slid upward revealing a doorway.

_'As if Baras could hide something from me with such a simple trick as a hidden door and a force lock'_ Karnaan mused.

As soon as Karnaan put one foot through the door way, the force sent him a strong warning. Karnaan paused at the warning; the force had never given him a warning like that before, but this was Baras, there must be nothing left. Ignoring the forces warning, he walked into the middle of the room and looked around. The only lit up area was the center and he was right in the spot light. The light then dimmed and the door closed behind him, then Karnaan heard a voice which made his blood run cold.

"Ah, apprentice, you have found your way here, good. Now if you are hearing this, I am more than likely dead and by your hand no doubt." Karnaan turned around to see a holo-screen above the door displaying the face and upper torso of Darth Baras, mask and all."It would have been a simple matter to make this room explode around you, but death is a very simple ending and for what you have put me through already, it is far too merciful."

Karnaan heard the menace and hatred in Baras's voice and he didn't like the sound of what Baras was implying. 'Any fate worse than death coming from Baras can't be good' he thought.

"Fear not, there are no explosives in this room, you won't die that way and you will survive what I have in store for you, have no fear of that, but when this is done, you will wish you were dead." Karnaans blood was racing now; he could hear and feel every beat of his heart in his ears.

"WHAT?" Karnaan roared, almost screamed. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE IN STORE FOR ME?" suddenly two streams of energy shot out from either side of the room, enveloping his hands and wrists, holding him in place. "These are special force bonds apprentice; they restrict the wearers force power as well as holding them in place, you cannot move and you cannot use the force." Karnaan stared at the screen in disbelief, but before he could say anything, Baras continued.

"Now, do you know how long carbonite freezing holds without power? Four thousand years, after that, the surrounding area will have warmed it to a temperature where it just falls off the user, the same as instant thawing, but without the blindness. This stations power is rapidly being depleted by the force bonds but will hold long enough to allow you to be frozen." Karnaan felt like a bomb had dropped on him; Baras was going to try and freeze him? He laughed a bit, nervously but with relief, his crew would notice his absence after a few days and would come looking for him shortly afterwards. He would be free of this trap. But what Baras said next, not only dashed all hope of rescue, but put him in a state of near despair.

"Now as you know apprentice many call me paranoid but as you know, I am not. I am thorough and leave no room for chancel; that is why I have made sure that the room you came from will be incinerated making sure that anyone you brought with you is killed. Not only that but this station only has one hanger, and the automated turrets are now locked onto your ship, any you brought with you will be killed, and as no one else knows the location of this facility, your whole crew will die in here, including that Twi'lek slave I gave you, who you have such great affection for, I hope she dies slowly. This apprentice, is my vengeance. Everything you know and love will be destroyed, and you will be powerless to stop it."With that the screen went blank and the floor started to shift, the carbonite freezer moving up around him. Karnaan struggled against the bonds which held onto him.

He had to get out, he had to get to his ship; Vettes life depended on it. "Vette" he cried. He was then frozen, still struggling against the bonds, his mouth open as he cried the name of his wife.

_**End Flashback.**_

Tears filled his eyes as he thought of the woman who he loved. But she was gone, they were all gone now, when he had emerged from the carbonite he had ran to the door, blowing it and anything which stood in his way apart with the force as he raced to the hanger. But when he reached the hanger, he had dropped to his knees and let forth a howl of anger, sorrow and anguish. There was his ship, blown to pieces.

Karnaan had then left Baras's base through the emergency escape hatch which lead to the surface to find a very different Correllia and a news board, showing in big bold letters a date, four thousand years from when his own time. Baras had his revenge.

Now, he was on a republic shuttle, bound for Coruscant. He had caught up to date with the current events. The empire was gone, no trace of it remained and now the republic was at war with itself, the clone wars they called it, a war between separatists with droids fighting against the republic with clones.

He knew what he was going to do, the only thing he could do. When he arrived at Coruscant, he would go to the Jedi temple and surrender. Karnaan smiled a bit, if he was going to surrender though, he might as well make a spectacle out of it.

**SO! how'd you all like it? totally crap? great? somewhere in between? Please say. Though keep in mind it is my first peice but constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be great. thank you, chapter two will come some time soon**


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

**Authors Note**

**Just to make a few things clear, my Sith Warrior is a Human and is largely light side, he just can't stand betrayal, romanced Vette (in case you didn't notice) and forgave Quinn for his betrayal (nearly killed him if not for Vette). Ahsoka is put as the second character because I intend to use her a lot in the story, whether or not there will be romance, I'm not yet decided. I hope you all enjoy the second Chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

Karnaan stared up at the Jedi Temple. The famed building looming over him, casting shadows over the surrounding area as the sun set behind it.

'It looks much better than it did after the sacking of Coruscant' he mused. Like all the other Sith, Karnaan had seen the holo-vids of what was left of the temple after Darth Malgus's attack though unlike the others, he did not revel in its destruction. The loss of such a magnificent building, even if it did belong to the enemy, was not something to celebrate about.

Karnaan gave a sad sigh as he remembered all his pointless debates with the council about the needless destruction of something or other just because it used to belong to the Jedi and Vette being there to help calm him down, usually with some new description of the council so colourful that it would make a Hutt feint. It always made him laugh.

She wouldn't usually use such language, but the Dark Council was the exception. He remembered when he was standing just across the room from Baras in the middle of the Dark Council, she stood there with him. Terrified could not even come close as to how scared Vette was, but despite that, she held herself tall and confident as she stood at his side, ready to face down the whole Dark Council if need be; she would never leave his side, no matter what.

Karnaan slipped off into memories as he sat in a secluded spot across from the temple gates, waiting for night to fall before he entered. He wanted to prove a point to the Jedi, especially since he was going to surrender to them. He would show that he meant no harm but that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly and this was the only way to prove both.

_**Nightfall**_

Nightfall came quickly but still he waited. Karnaan knew some Jedi would be up throughout the night, some would be working late, filling out reports on the war going on. He wanted to make sure there were as few Jedi awake as possible to avoid conflict and to make sure the temple guards where weary from hours of duty in the middle of the night.

Karnaan himself was not sleepy; those hours waiting outside the temples gates, waiting for night fall gave him the opportunity to rest and plan. He knew how he was going to get in, and the room he wanted to be found in.

**Footnote:**

**Sorry, I know this is short, but I feel really badly that I need to start a new chapter for the next part, it just seems appropriate and with how I wrote that last part, the last part needed to start a-new, not follow on from something, tell me if I'm wrong but I'm sure at least some of you reading will agree.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Temple

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short and was also probably a bit empty, I guess it was almost like a bridging chapter from chapter one to this one, small but necessary. This chapter will be a longer and a lot more enjoyable. Again sorry and enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

It was time.

Karnaan stood and stretched, setting his eyes on the temples gates. After sitting down for over twelve hours even he needed to stretch. As Karnaan turned his focus and attention to his task he shoved his memories of Vette back into the depths of his mind and set off towards the gate. As much as he wanted to lose himself in the memories he could not afford to with such a delicate plan. This all hinged on him getting into the temple peacefully and not being exposed.

As he drew close to the gates, Karnaan noticed the two guards stationed there where much more tired than he had original hoped. Smiling as an idea came to mind Karnaan changed his plan and slowly moved his hand in front of him, manipulating the force. The guards slumped against the gate as they their minds gave into the suggestion Karnaan gave them with the force and fell into a deep sleep.

Gently and quietly Karnaan open the gates slightly and slipped in, disabling the security systems with another wave of his hand.

'Childs play' he thought. 'Technology hasn't changed much in the time I have been...' He paused as he considered the right word. '….removed from the galaxy'

He transcended the steps to the main entrance and looked at how big and grand it was. 'And I thought the Sith made overly large doorways' He mused, remembering the large entrance to the academy on Korriban. This dwarfed it by far.

Looking around Karnaan spotted an open window a few floors up, exactly what he was looking for. The main entrance would no doubt be guarded and with cameras unlike the outside wall. And opening a window might set something off, but an open window would be unguarded and unprotected.

Karnaan gathered the force around him and jumped up to the window, landing gracefully on the outside ledge and quietly ducked into the room. As he looked around he frowned and discovered he was in someone's room. He mentally smacked himself for being so careless; an open window would of cause more than likely lead to a room which someone was using. Luckily for him though, the occupant of this room was out and he quickly and silently slid out the door and into the corridors.

After about ten minutes of attempting to navigate the corridors Karnaan sighed with slight annoyance. He looked left and right, in front of him and behind him and slumped his shoulders admitting defeat to the simple fact that he was lost. What annoyed him the most is that he could be a single meter away for the room he wanted or on the complete opposite side of the temple, he just didn't know.

Deciding that doing something was better than standing there doing nothing, Karnaan turned and walked down the corridor to his right and then turned right again. In his frustration he had failed to notice the force signature of the Togruta Jedi quickly coming around the same corner so was in complete surprise when she slammed headlong into him, causing him to fall to the ground with a muffled "oof".

Shaking his head, Karnaan looked at who he had just run into and cursed in his mind. He had been careless because of frustration and if this Jedi discovered him then he was done for. But perhaps, he thought, he could turn this to his advantage.

The Togruta Jedi jumped up from where she had landed on the ground. She may have just glanced off the man's side but because of his cloak, she had tripped and ended up sprawled on the ground. She was still frustrated after her master had left her behind when he left with Rex to assist Master Shaak Ti on a particularly dangerous mission as he had called it.

She knew he was just being a bit over protective after she nearly got shot down but it still hurt that he didn't trust her to take care of herself. It was frustrating being cooped up inside the Temple for weeks and this poor man just became a victim of her impatience.

"Hey!" cried the Jedi "Watch where you're going."

She spun around to see who she had crashed into and paused. His hood had come off and she could see his face. He was handsome with light skin and an angular jaw. His brown hair was straitened back and he had scar running down over his right eye with a tattoo covering part of the scar above his eyebrow. He was wearing a plain black cloak which covered most of his body but she could make out some black robes underneath. And he was tall, as tall if not a bit taller than Master Kenobi.

Karnaan slowly got up off the floor and brushed himself off.

"I believe it was you in your haste who actually crashed into me." He stated

"Yea, well…you didn't get out of my way either." She countered "you're just as guilty as me!"

Karnaan smiled a bit at her use of the word guilty, as if he had just been caught doing something wrong and she was accusing him.

"You are right, my apologies." Karnaan gave her a slight bow of his head as he apologised to show he meant it.

The Jedi eyed him with a glare, she didn't recognise him and he wasn't a Jedi.

"Who are you anyway? I don't recognise you from the temple."

Karnaan paused for a second before answering. If she didn't buy this, then his plan was sunk.

"I'm merely a humble visitor to your wonderful temple. One who has also gotten…." He bowed his head, almost embarrassed to admit it. "….lost while trying to navigate my way. May I enquire as to your name Jedi?"

The Jedi paused as she considered. Karnaans had set her off guard having just clearly stated he was not a Jedi but he wasn't attacking her, so he wasn't an intruder. She didn't know what to make of him.

Tentatively she answered "My name is Ahsoka Tano and I'm not a Jedi, at least not yet, I'm still a Padawan."

"Ah, I see, my apologies and it is a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka Tano." Karnaan said with a bow.

Confident this Padawan wouldn't think he was a threat Karnaan paused for a moment to look around, trying to figure out where to go next.

"You said you're lost right? Well, do you even know where you want to go?" Ahsoka asked? This man looked hopelessly lost.

Karnaan gave a small sheepish smile, embarrassed by his predicament. "Well, I was hoping to visit the room of a thousand fountains, I've heard it's one of the most beautiful and peaceful places in the galaxy."

Ahsoka looked at Karnaan in disbelief "WHAT? You're on the completely wrong floor. It's on the first floor. This is the fourth floor, the dormitory. You know, where people sleep?"

Karnaan looked around again at the walls and doors. "Oh, that's why all the doors look the same." He mentally smacked himself again, he should have realised after he climbed through the window into that bedroom. It could quite possibly have been the room of this Jedi Ahsoka.

"C'mon I'll show you the way. It's not like I was going to get to sleep anyway." Ahsoka started walking down the left corridor and Karnaan hesitantly set off after her. He didn't want to be any closer to the Jedi than he needed to be yet, he was still intruding into their temple but he still didn't know his way so he reluctantly followed Ahsoka to the elevator.

As they stepped into the elevator Karnaan asked "what did you mean by you wouldn't get any sleep? You seemed frustrated about something when you ran into me"

Ahsoka pouted and said rather hotly "it's nothing really, I just nearly got shot down during my last mission and so when a slightly harder mission comes along, I'm not allowed to go. My master doesn't think I can handle it."

Karnaan glanced down at her as the elevator descended. "He's just trying to protect you, you know."

Ahsoka sighed "I know, but how am I meant to continue my journey, become a better Jedi, if I can't face tough challenges? I've come so far already."

Karnaan looked away and was silent; his head bowed slightly and then he softly recited the words that Master Yanlach had once said to him. "What does it matter how far you have come…if your journey ends here?"

Ahsoka looked up at him and frowned. There was obviously deep, personal meaning behind those words and she concluded that it might have something to do with what was now holding her attention, his scar.

Ahsoka couldn't help but ask "Is that how you got that scar? Your Journey nearly ended?" Karnaan unconsciously touched his scar just above his eye brow.

"No" he said bluntly in reply.

"Then how did you get it?

Karnaan paused for a moment before replying. "I made a mistake, and this is my reminder never to make that mistake again."

Another silence broke out and after a short time Karnaan looked down to see Ahsoka still staring at his scar and he sighed.

"I was attacked, ambushed because I became arrogant and dropped my guard. This…" he gently ran a finger down his scar. "…...Is my lesson and my reminder, my little brush with death."

Ahsoka looked at him in silence for a moment before asking. "Who? Who was it who gave you that scar?"

Karnaan spoke as the elevator reached the first floor. "A man from a really long time ago. A human man named Vemrin, a rival. But enough about my past we have reached our floor." Karnaan said in reply as the doors slid opened.

"You were showing me the way?" The question came more as a statement but Ahsoka took the hint and lead the way to the room that Karnaan was after.

Karnaan smiled slightly as he approached the door, hearing the sound of gently slowing water. Ahsoka opened the door and stood aside, letting the grateful man step through.

Karnaans smile widened as the sight of the room of a thousand fountains greeted him. It was not well lit as it was night time but a few dull lights paved the main path.

Turning around Karnaan bowed to Ahsoka and humbly thanked her, knowing that if it wasn't for her help, he would never have found this place and his plan would be ruined.

Ahsoka left for her room in the hopes to get some sleep since her master was returning to the temple soon and after actually talking about what was nagging her, she felt marginally better about it.

Karnaan slowly walked through the lush gardens and fountains till he found a spot he liked and sat underneath a tree on his knees facing a fountain and there he waited for several more hours, meditating until the early hours of the morning. The poor Jedi where going to get a shock, the least he could do was let them have the rest they needed.

**Dawn.**

Karnaan smiled as the first rays of the sun started to flood the temple. His eyes were still closed in meditation but he could feel the suns warmth as it lit the room.

He knew not many would be up, it was too early for many but the best surprises not only come from the least likely places, but happen at the least likely time.

Karnaan then focused on the force around him and took a slow, deep breath and removed the shroud he had used to hide his force signature and at the same time he let off a pulse in the force.

Sure enough, he soon heard the startle cries of Jedi and people running around to secure the temple. It would only be a matter of time till they found him in the confusion but he doubted it would take long, even the weakest of knights should have little trouble tracking a pulse that strong.

Over in the senate tower the chancellor of the Republic shuddered and looked out towards the Jedi temple. It was impossible for anyone who had the force not to feel the presence which came with the pulse. Someone very powerful was now in the temple, someone who hadn't been there before. He would have to change his plans.

**So, how do you all think its going so far? reviews would be helpful and thank you to those who have given reviews and also thank you too 1234 for all her support. the fourth chapter will have some light saber duals and combat as things get more tense**

**also just updated this chapter a bit to make it more to my liking and adding in a part of speech i had though of prior but due to forgetfulness i forgot to add in.  
**


	4. QUESTION-from Author

**QUESTION!**

I have been wondering if I should change the main protagonist from the Human Karnaan to Zavren, a Red Skinned Zabrak.

Same personality, history ect, just a different species and look really, for a change of things.

I notice a lot of stories have the main protagonist as human, unless they're following a specific person like Ahsoka or Plo Koon so I've been wondering if I should change to this person.

Your feedback would be really great right now and dw, chapter 4 is almost done and will include the character changes if you think I should make them. Chapter 3 will be modified with a new description of Zavren.

Thank you and hope to hear from you soon! Feel free to pm me and send in suggestions or questions.


End file.
